Katharia
Katharia is a world in a seperated dimension. The name Katharia comes from the greek word katharos (καθαρός), which means pure, genuine. The name Katharia can be the planet or the world itself. Katharia contains many vast creatures, races and past history. Katharia have one moon and orbits one Sun, the same as our Earth. Katharia is created by Hynderia, a supreme being. Creation myth Katharia is created by the supreme being Hynderia. Katharia was originally an empty dimension with nothing except darkness. First, Hynderia molded the earth and shaped it into the base of the planet. She created a super-large island on the planet and then separated it into two first continents, Heliendar and Serenius. Heliendar was located on the west of the planet while Serenius was on the east part of the planet. Then, she created two angkelos, two creature similar to angels, and named the first Aspros, the shining one and Mavros, the dark one. The two of them created mountains and trees on the planet. Aspros created the first creatures, the ancient elves, while Mavros do nothing and laying around. Hynderia praises Aspros and scold Mavros for his laziness. Mavros become so jealous of Aspros and decided to ran away. History The history of Katharia widens from the Beginning of Time to the Present Age. The First Age (1 - 130) *Hynderia pour water to surface of Katharia and creates oceans. *Hynderia gave birth to her first son, Sanggro. *Son of Hynderia, Sanggro created and awakens the first humans and felinae (a cat-like race). *Aspros married Sanggro and gave birth to some angkelo. *Mavros created goblins to destroy Katharia. First War of Katharia (130 - 175) *The war between humans, ancient elves, felinae and goblins begin. *Aspros fight with Mavros until the quarter part of Katharia destroys. *Hynderia punishes Aspros and Mavros and turned both of them into trees. *All the goblins is turned to stones by Hynderia and sent to an unknown island. The Light of Hynderia Age (175 - 261) *Hynderia gave light to Katharia and the first summer of Katharia happens. *Sanggro creates a large jewel called The Heart of Katharia. *First wizards appear as some angkelo married with humans. *A winged race called the aetoanthros appear and flew to the Katharian sky *The goblin's curse dissappears and the goblins gather their powers to destroy Katharia. *The destruction make Hynderia loses some of her power and fainted. *Sanggro created the race of Kathur'man, a strong and big creatures to fight the goblins. The War of Goblins Age (261 - 311) *Humans, aetoanthros and kathur'mans began a war with the goblins. *Because of Hynderia's dissappearence, the Katharian sky became dark. *The war makes the ocean become unstable and some fishes came out. The first semi-fishes, a humanoid fish, appears. *Aspros and Mavros turned into angkelos again again and began to fight. *Humans and the other races pray to Hynderia to end the war. *Hynderia awakens and use her power to cursed the goblins to became stones for eternity and changed Aspros into the moon and Mavros into the Sun. *The war ended as sunlight enters Katharia. The Second Age (311 - 421) *Two continents of Katharia breaks into four continents. *The new four continents are; Anumar, located on center of Katharia, Galunar, located on east of Katharia, Heliothor, located on the west and Maresintasis, located on southeast Katharia. *The Kathur'man migrates to a forest located near the highest mountain on Katharia, Mount Psillio. The of race Kathur'mans changed their race's name into Psillio. *A wizard named Maveris sailed his ship to the unknown island where the goblin's being sent by Hynderia. A spirit of a goblin takes over his body and renamed Maveris as Uruk Maveris. *Uruk Maveris enslaved an unknown race of talking snakes called Fidians. The Four Jewels Age (421 - 491) *Hynderia sent some angkelos to Galunar. *Galunar is conquered by the angkelos and the Monarchy of Galunar began. *King of Heliothor, Adrivia wanted the Heart of Katharia and sent an army of humans to fight the angkelos. *The war makes Sanggro cleaves the Heart into four and sent it to the four continents. *He punished Adrivia for his mistake and Heliothor is replaced by a new king. Matheorian Age (491 - 621) *Queendom of Matheoria rises to power and be the most powerful kingdom in Katharia. *98 years later, the queen of Matheoria, Lavendra, who is a half-angkelo, was caught in a mysterious disease. *She needs a flower called the Batanuhan to heal herself and sent Afruma, the Warrior of Lavendra to search for the flower. The flower is located at a forest on Maresintasis. *A soldier from Heliothor burns the whole forest and makes Afruma returns with nothing. *Lavendra died and no one can take her throne. *Fall of Matheoria. The Chaotic Age (621 - 801) *As with the fall of Matheoria, Heliothor rises to power. *The king of Heliothor, Bartimus, is killed by his own son and his son, Avrak, takes his throne. *Avrak started the mission to conquer Katharia by collecting the four jewels. *Army of Avrak stole the Heart of Maresintasis and destroys the Empire of Maresintasis. Maresintasis became a fallen continent. *15 years later, Avrak accomplished to stole the Heart of Anumar and now he have two hearts. *Avrak attacks Galunar. He and his army failed to stole the heart. *Sanggro's daughter, Cassiopea turns some elves into Illusion Elves, an immortal race. *30 years passed and Avrak started another mission to conquer Galunar. *He managed to stole Heart of Galunar. *Avrak can't control the power of the four Hearts and explodes. *The four jewels dissapeared and Katharia received peace again. *38 years later, a human named Zeus found the Heart of Anumar. *Galunar also found it's own Heart and only Heliothor and Maresintasis's Heart was missing. *Helion, the destined owner of Anumar's Heart was born. The Present Age (801 - ???) *Zeus gave the Heart of Anumar to Helion, his daughter. *Helion's village, Argyra, was attacked by goblins and only Helion, her grandmother and other villagers survived. *Helion was called The Keeper of Heart Geography Anumar Main article: Anumar The largest continent on Katharia. Despite it's large size, Anumar doesn't have many kingdoms as most of them was destroyed during Chaotic Ages. It also the continent where the highest peak of Katharia was on. Mount Psillio, the highest mountain. It also the home continent of Helion. Anumar and Galunar was actually one continent called Serenius. Anumar also have many mountain range. There are two kingdoms and one queendom on Anumar which is; Kingdom of Ferodo, Queendom of Zirconia and Empire of Marsh. Northern Pier and Southern Pier are the only pier in Anumar. Anumar have a warm and semi-cold climate as it located on Katharia's equator. Ruins of Matheoria was also still exist on Anumar. Galunar Also called The Roof of all Continents. It is ruled by an angkelo and even Sanggro's castle was located here. It have a cold climate as it located near the Nouthern Pole of Katharia. It's capital was the Silver Crescent. It is a kingdom that have a large amount of wizards and angkelo. ISilver Crescent is surrounded by silver crescent-shaped wall thus where is the name came from. Galunar have two towers build on Chaotic Ages to protect the continent. One on the west and one on the east of Galunar. The current king of Galunar is Ishtar, who have a son who is also the Prince of Galunar named Aquil. Heliothor Known for it's cruel past kings. It's capital was Heliothor Center where most humans and elves lived there. Heliothor was currently ruled by a queen named Fenerra. Heliothor have an island called the Crystal Island.It have a tropical climate unlike other continents who have cold or warm climate. Heliothor have a two kingdoms, The first one named Mountain Kingdom, who is ruled by an angkelo. The second was Kingdom of Treynor, a tropical island kingdom. Helios Crystal was a place in Heliothor who is believed a place where normal beings can contact with Hynderia. Maresintasis A fallen continent. Not much lives in this continent as most of it are destroyed during Chaotic Ages. It is once ruled by a powerful kingdom called Empire of Maresintasis, but it is destroyed by Avrak. There are two kingdoms on Maresintasis, Kingdom of Salvatis and Old Kingdom of Quenya, the oldest kingdom in Katharia. Maresintasis have a pier who once the busiest, but now not much came. Most of Maresintasis have a cold climate, But on Northern part of Maresintasis, there is a desert called The Mareian Desert. Characters Helion Known as The Keeper of Heart. She is the a human and also the destined owner of Heart of Anumar. She placed the Heart on a staff thus make the staff unbreakable by the power of the Heart. She dreamed to travelled around Katharia to meet other race. She is very good on magic. Especially a bombardment-type magic. She is the destined owner, so it is her duty to protect her own continent. Regulus Helion's best friend. He is a semi-fish and lives on the Semi-fishes's Forest. He loves to swim and has the ability to look far away. He is a very loyal friend. He has a blue eye and a brown hair. Aquil The Prince of Galunar. He is a half-angkelo, which means he can fly. He is the Keeper of Heart of Galunar, but he is not the destined owner. He often visits Sanggro on his palace. Zerthos An illusion elves who lives on Illusion Forest, a forest created by Uruk Maveris. He have the ability to heal, make medicines and great at archery. When the Ilussion Forest was destroyed by Helion, he lives with his father. Hynderia The creator of Katharia. Although she have a great power, she is almost defeated once on the War of Goblins Age because of the great destruction of Katharia. She lives on her palace outside of the Katharian sky. Sanggro The one and only son of Hynderia. He is once married with Aspros until she is turned into the moon by Hynderia. He is also the one who creates the Heart of Katharia and cleaves it into four. He lives on a castle in Galunar. Uruk Maveris A wizard who is possesed by a goblin. He is the one who creates the Illusion Forest to trap the illusion elves. He has a mission to take the Heart of Anumar from Helion but never did it. He have the equal amount of magic energy as Helion. Guardians of Katharia Katharia have many known guardians that lived around Katharia and protect it from danger. However, their power is useless against the power of the Heart. Guardian of Snow A friend of Helion. Lives in a castle on top of Silvermist Forest, Helion's birthplace. Controls and guards the power of snow and weather. Guardian of Sky His palace on the sky was destroyed by Uruk Maveris. He lives on Red Patch, a forest after his palace destroys. Posses the power over the sky and winds. Guardian of Grass Lives on the surface of Katharia. Not much known about him. Have the ability to manipulate earth, plants and trees. Can speak with plants. Guardian of Smoke She stayed deep inside a volcano on Heliothor. She is known for her great ability to control lava, fire and smoke. Guardian of Light She is the leader of the guardians. She have a power over light and thunder. Guardian of Sea He lives on a small island. He is the one who controls waves on Katharia. Manipulates water, clouds and ice. Races Following are the known races on Katharia. Omillia Omillias are a race of talking fishes. They lived on around the seas of Katharia. They act like normal fishes except they can talk and communicate with other races. They are actually the race where the race of semi-fishes came from. They lived for quite a long time, around 300 to 400 years. Human A race that have no magical powers but great on making weapons. They mostly lived on their village on the forests around Katharia. Almost all the king of Heliothor was a human. Humans seldomly migrate to other places. Humans are relatively weak and depends on weapons to protect themselves. Humans usually lived until 80 to 110 years. Felinae A cat-like creatures. They usually doesn't like to contact with other races and loves to live in a quiet, peace life. They have a abnormally large ears, which makes them have a good sense of hearing. They also have a great sense of smell. They lived in tribes on several forests on Katharia. Felinaes lived until 100 to 150 years. Goblins Goblins are firstly created by Mavros to fight with other races. They have a powerful magic technique, which they mostly use to destroys some places on Katharia. Goblins are relatively short but can jump high in the air. Goblins lived until 50 to 80 years. Wizards Some angkelos married with humans. Thus, this created the race of Wizards, a powerful race who use magic for almost everything on their life. Most of wizards live on Galunar while some of them migrates to other continents. They have the ability to controls magic and to fly. Wizards usually lived until 700 to 800 years. Aetoanthro They are the race of humanoid birds, who loves to hunt animals. They lived in tribes and each tribes have it's own colour. The race of aetoanthro can be divided into three subraces, which is; *Flega, the race with eagle-like wings. Loves to hunt and fighting. They have a fire coloured feathers. *Pagalo, race with colourful, parrot-like wings. They didn't like fighting and loves peace. *Leia, a race with sharp teeth and a purple-blackish feather. They are known for their cruelity. Psillio The name Psillio came from the name of Mount Psillio, a mountain located near to their home forest, the Psillion Forests. They are actually the race of Kathur'mans who migrates and lived here when the War of Goblins ended. They have a large body and use leaves and plants as their clothes. There are only male on the race of Psillio. They usually lived from 600 to 800 years. Semi-fishes A race of humanoid fishes. They was originally one of Omillia, the race of talking fish. On the War of Goblins Age, the seas became unsafe. Thus, some of Omillias lived on the surface of Katharia. They have feet, like humans except they have scales and can breathe both oxygen and water. They lived the same as humans, which is from 80 to 110 years. Fidians Race of talking snakes who is enslaved by the goblins. They have a poisonous venom which can brings death. Some of Fidians can turn themselves into humans, but this is rarely happened. Lived until 30 to 60 years. Illusion Elves A race of immortal beings. They are actually the mortal Ancient Elves but daughter of Sanggro, Cassiopea turned them into immortal beings. They are once trapped by Uruk Maveris on the Illusion Forest, but become free when the forest was destroyed by Helion. Even though they are immortal, they can be killed. Angkelo The race of supreme beings, who are created by Hynderia. Their ancestors was Aspros and Mavros, who is now the Sun and the moon. All angkelos are impossible to be killed except for half-angkelo. =Related Articles= * Places on Katharia * Magic in Katharia Category:Katharia